


Oddlich brief romance

by Bonsaiiiiiii



Category: Code Lyoko
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:41:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23161870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonsaiiiiiii/pseuds/Bonsaiiiiiii
Summary: Just something I thought I might pass the time with...Prompt (romance story between Odd/Ulrich) requested on Amino.Enjoy it, and please leave me a comment, even to let me know what you think about the fic. I will enjoy that.
Relationships: Odd Della Robbia & Ulrich Stern
Kudos: 6





	Oddlich brief romance

(This chapter will be entirely on Odd's POV. Enjoy♡)

It all started when drunken Ulrich kissed me by accident in that bathroom during that party.

What party? The prom, obviously!

Unfortunately, I remember clearly that night, and I'm reviving it in my dreams night after night. As if the accident wasn't enough.

Because after that day, all the emotions I kept buried came flooding inside me like a hurricane.

But let me tell you how everything had started.

He was the first to enter, and he finally had the guts to take Yumi with him. Useless to say that she was energetic like a bottle of champagne that was shaked several times and then opened. I think she waited for that moment for so long...poor lovey souls.

I entered too, and I took Heidi with me. Useless here too to say that she dumped me the exact moment we entered the great dancing salon. I shook my head playfully, then I apposted myself at the drinking station, where there was that colorful pot of analcholic fruit punch in the middle of the table.

I took out a paper glass and filled it with the fruit-scented drink for what seemed like 3 times in a row. After that, I sat in a corner, watching everyone dance together.

But naturally not after searching for a poor girl in need of a date. My tries were all futile, but at least I tried.

After a bit of drinking I sensed a presence near me. I looked up curiously to see a sad Ulrich sitting uncomfortably.

"Bro! Yumi dumped you? What have you done this time?"

"Bro...nothing this time, she felt bad and was almost fainting at the dance floor, so I told her to go home. She just got near home now." He said sadly.

I titled my head to one side, to then get my best joyful expression on. "Well, look at the bright side, dude! At least nothing real bad happened to her!"

"I guess." He said, drinking from a bottle.

I didn't pay attention to that, until I noticed that he starting hiccuping.

"Ulrich! Is that...beer?" I said shook, looking and now realizing that he has a bottle of beer on his hand. "Where the hell is this coming from?!"

"High school guys joined the party, they bought some alcohol with them."

(Note: I'm picturing the Kadic as a middle school and also an high school, so don't get confused lol)

"Drop it, dude!"

He didn't listen to me and pushed me when I tried to get a grip on the bottle. After a bit he got up and started going towards the bathroom, visibly feeling bad.

I waited a few minutes to then go to check on him, directing towards the bathroom.

I found him sitting in a toilet cubicle, sobbing. I guess that alcohol brings out his emotional side.

I got inside his cubicle, closing the door behind me and locking it.

"Are you okay? You never should drink." I said quietly.

He looked at me with his eyes glassy of tears. "Do you think I'll ever find love?" He asked me.

"Yeah! You had the courage to take Yumi to the prom!"

"Yeah, but she doesn't love me. When she almost fainted...I confessed to her."

I widened my eyes. "Oh, uh..come on, it can't be that bad-"

I was interrupted because he got up and immediately kissed me. On the fucking lips.

I stood there in visible shock, unsure on whether to kiss him back....since when do I have feelings for men too? Am I bi and I never realized it?

He wasn't having intention of detaching, so I took the risk, and kissed him back. He tasted like beer, but also something sweet, sweet like fruit that was not fruit. like...a jam, or something like that.

And so we kissed. Yes, we kissed while everything around us blurred, going into the background. The rhythmic music around us became a sweet melody that accompanied our kissing, and the smell of beer and sweat became something fruity, so fruity that made my senses go all wacko.

He detached from me, but no trace of remorse was visible is his facial features, that immediately brightened.

"I think I found the love I was searching for." He said quietly, to then unlock the door behind me and get out of the cubicle.

Leaving me there alone. Thinking about what just happened. And on how I would tell him all of this tomorrow, if he would still be remembering.

**Author's Note:**

> TBC?


End file.
